


Moments of Silence

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set when Ankh saves Eiji from going berserk & set when Ankh asks Eiji if he doesn't doubt him about creating a Yummy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments of Silence

Ankh stood on the rock, facing Eiji in Putotera Combo, Eiji wheezing, approaching the rock slowly. "Eiji!" Ankh shouted, staring at him, a plan forming in his head how to stop the other from loosing control.

 

"Listen!" His voice shrieked, "I don't care what happens to you but I need you to collect the medals, so help me!" And with that, he jumped from the rock into the air and his armoured hand pressed against Eiji's weapon and it hurt badly, fume already emerging from it but he held against it, scowling at Eiji. "Eiji.. " He finally reached forward, quickly shifting the OOO driver and undoing Eiji's transformation.

 

Ankh fell against his friend, his arms sliding around his waist, sighing, holding on tightly as he returned back to normal, sinking down in his embrace and they just lay there, Ankh sinking on to his knees where Eiji had fallen into his lap, whispering softly "I knew.. you would.. stop me".

 

Ankh looked down at Eiji, pressing his lips together and felt Eiji's hands clutching at him, his sides and he pulled him closer to his body, feeling the warmth of the human against him, a new, weird feeling growing and spreading inside him.

 

He knew from that moment on he wanted to always protect Eiji no matter what. Eiji closed his eyes and Ankh held him there, Eiji's head burying in his lap, recovering. "Eiji.." Ankh whispered softly. "Idiot.. I told you so many times, if you use that combo, you will go berserk.." He placed his hand on Eiji's arm and supported him, holding him as long as he needed to be held on the ground of the woods, until he would recover enough to walk home.

 

One hand was under Eiji's head and the other was stroking his arm gently. He didn't even know why he was doing it, but he didn't question it, just did it. After a long moment, Eiji finally opened his eyes and looked at Ankh, and Ankh looked back at him and somehow, at some point, slowly, very slowly, their lips met.

 

Golden curls fell into his face as Ankh had leaned down to capture Eiji's full lips with his own, utterly confused inside about what was going on and why he was doing this. Eiji didn't seem to mind, though, didn't seem to think about it as much as he was.

 

After what seemed a long moment, Ankh pulled back, staring blankly at Eiji who sat up halfway. Ankh felt his face redden softly and he looked away quickly, trying to put on his usual sassy guard, but Eiji didn't fell for it.

 

There was a long moment of silence before Ankh got up, pulling Eiji up by his arm and they walked home, together, with a new feeling.

 

* * * * *

 

"Gotou said you made the yummy, but I don't think you did" Eiji put on his purple shirt. Ankh lay on his perch, facing the wall, arms crossed. "And you don't doubt me?" He asked dryly, not turning around, speaking to the wall, his voice low and sincere and genuine.

 

A long moment of silence passed.

 

"I don't." Eiji took a few steps forward to his bird, placing an arm on his shoulder, and Ankh turned around slowly to face him, big, insecure eyes gazing at him. Eiji smiled confidently.

 

"You know I don't doubt you. How could I. I even let you sleep here in the same room with me."

 

"Aaah. That's pretty idiotic in itself."

 

Eiji closed the distance between their lips. "I know." He whispered.

 

Ankh slid his arm around the others neck, pulling him close in a somewhat sweet embrace. Eiji hummed as their lips almost touched, he was always amazed by Ankh's beauty and his pouty, pretty lips. "I don't doubt you, Ankh. And I never will. I'm always here for you and you know that. You can count on me." He breathed gently.

 

Ankh's lips twitched to form a sassy reply but he didn't, just closed the distance and pressed his lips on Eiji's, in a move such as he was desperate seeking reassurance and security through human contact.

 


End file.
